A GirlFriend for Ryou
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: COMPLETED Mary-sue, not centered around any new characters, short chapters (right sakuuya?) Ryou is feelin' left out so he runs away and meets a girl. Rated just in case and for some mild swearing and violence. My pathetic attempt for romance
1. Prologue

Peggi-Alrighty then! You all know that this ficcy won my Take a Vote! contest thingy, and hey, if you didn't know, then you know now!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Dililah-*chases Disclaimer away*  
  
Peggi-For those of you who don't know Dililah, she's my dragon. She fills in for the Evil Disclaimed Dress when it's gone.  
  
Bakura-The Evil Disclaimed Dress, or E.D.D is a minion. We don't like the E.D.D.  
  
Eevee-That's 'cause it kills you all the time.  
  
Ryou-This ficcy is about me! Not your minions!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. Well, Here goes the first chapter! . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou Bakura was an average teenager who was interested in average things. He liked music, movies, and above all else, the game of Duel Monsters. But his average life was about to get a twist. . .  
  
Seven items, each wielding it's own unique power. . .the items Puzzle, Eye, Rod, Ring, Necklace, Key, and Scales were inhabited by Yamis, spirits of the past.  
  
When Ryou's father gives him the Millennium Ring, a spirit is released, capable of inhabiting the body of his fifteen year old reincarnation.  
  
Unlike the spirit from Yugi's Puzzle, Ryou's Yami, simply dubbed Bakura, is cruel, an ancient tomb robber, and above all else, hates his weaker more gentle half.  
  
When Ryou moves to Japan, his Yami causes trouble for him. Everyone believes him to be a schizophrenic-homicidal-maniac. His Yami makes it impossible to have friends outside of Yugi's circle. So what happens when the group starts dating?  
  
'Is there no one in this world for me?' Ryou thought to himself as the realization of nobody understanding his perils entered his mind.  
  
He walked off so he wouldn't distress his happy friends with his tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-You like? Well, let me know in a review. I love reviews! 


	2. Life can be Hard

Peggi-Gah. It's been a while since my update on this, but perhaps I can put this one and another up tonight to make up for it. Anywayz, erm. . .where's the disclaimer?  
  
Marik-I thought you hated the disclaimer. . .  
  
Peggi-I do. But when the disclaimer isn't around, that means it's planning something really evil. Well, while we try and figure out what the disclaimer has planned for us, we'll get onto chapter two! Here goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter two  
  
As Ryou walked through the nearly deserted park, he realized he was alone. Not in the park, but in the world.  
  
'Who am I kidding trying to fit in? trying to be like everyone else? Their lives are normal. Even Yugi has a fairly normal life. He lives with his mother and grandpa, has a lot of friends and even a girlfriend. And what do I have? My father is in another country, he never even calls. I'm struggling in school since my free-time is spent working or trying not to be beaten by my Yami instead of doing my homework.'  
  
He would have continued to feel sorry for himself further, but he could sense his Yami opening their mental link. If he sensed Ryou was depressed he would beat him. He absolutely hated weakness.  
  
Ryou awaited commands. Bakura never opened their link unless he wanted something.  
  
/Ryou, I'm hungry. Make me a meal or else I will let you play with the Reaper of Cards in the Shadow Realm./  
  
Ryou could do nothing but sigh and head home so he could feed his hungry darker half.  
  
There was a sudden change of plans as Bakura, through Ryou's eyes, saw a young girl sitting on a park bench. Ryou didn't even have time to protest before Bakura took over. He conjured up the man-eater bug and ever-so- kindly had it attack the girl. She screamed as it tore into her flesh with it's claws.  
  
//Stop! Stop it now! You're going to kill her!//  
  
/Heh. I know. Isn't it fun to torture mortals?/  
  
Bakura returned the monster with a simple nod. The girl didn't know he had summoned the monster.  
  
"Oh, thank you! You saved my life!"  
  
Suddenly, Ryou realized what was going on. He was right, Bakura wasn't going to let the Man-Eater Bug kill her. . .he was going to kill her.  
  
Bakura pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and before Ryou could even try to stop him, Bakura dug the knife into her stomach. . .a fatal wound.  
  
/She has only minutes to live. Whether you spend them killing her faster or just staring at her is up to you./  
  
Bakura returned Ryou to the control of his body. It wasn't only the girl he was torturing. He also wanted to torment his Hikari, his lighter half. Ryou cried as the bleeding and dying girl dug her nails into his arm. Her vengeance , Ryou supposed.  
  
"I'm. . .so sorry. . ." he stuttered, closing his eyes as he tried to escape the vision he was having.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
It was Duelist's Kingdom, and Ryou could see what Bakura was doing. The guards were terrified as the insane spirit summoned the Man-Eater Bug and Cyber Jar. Bakura had no remorse, never once had a nightmare, never thought about a specific kill more than during the time he was killing.  
  
Then Tristan was holding Mokuba, trying to keep him safe. . .no one was safe from Bakura. No one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer-Oh Peggi!  
  
Peggi-Huh? *turns around to see the Disclaimer and 3 lawyers*  
  
Lawyer 1-You didn't say you don' t own Yugioh.  
  
Lawyer 2-So now you must come with us.  
  
Lawyer 3-So come without a fight and we'll discuss your bail.  
  
Peggi-Bail? But just cuz I didn't tell everyone I don't own yugioh doesn't mean I said I do own it and why would I come without a fight fighting is fun and- *is dragged off by lawyers*  
  
Disclaimer-Finally! My evil revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dililah-*burns Disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-. . .owie. . . 


	3. But it can get Harder

CHAPTER 3 ~But it can get Harder  
  
It was the next day, and it was six in the morning. Ryou woke up, as he usually did, to the dark eyes of his Yami and a knife to his throat. Bakura was straddling his stomach and his face was merely inches away from Ryou's.  
  
"Took you long enough to wake up, you pathetic human."  
  
Ryou waited patiently for Bakura to get off of him. He didn't dare push him off.  
  
"Make food now, mortal, or suffer my wrath."  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou by the wrist and literally dragged him out of bed.  
  
Ryou walked to school that day with wet hair because he had taken a shower merely fifteen minutes before school because Bakura insisted on getting seconds on his oatmeal, and then lectured him on the effects of tweed sweaters in the summer verses Egyptian clothing.  
  
It was lunch and Yugi walked up to the boy who was eating. . .well, nobody really knew what it was. . .the lunch lady called it 'beef stew', and Isis had pointed out "as long as we don't know what's in it, it tastes good".  
  
"Hey, wanna eat with us?"  
  
"Erm. . .sure."  
  
Ryou walked to the table. The boyfriend/girlfriend pairs were sitting together, talking. It was Isis with Yami, Tea and Joey, Mai and Kaiba, Tristan with Miho, and of course Yugi with Karima, a young girl who had just moved into Domino from another city in Japan. As everyone else talked and giggled, Ryou sat there in silence.  
  
/Lonely, Hikari?/  
  
Ryou was startled to attention. He hadn't sensed his spirit Yami tapping into the mental link.  
  
/Here. Let me help!/  
  
Bakura took half control and grabbed Karima by the hair and forced her into a kiss. She struggled to free herself.  
  
"Spirit!" Yugi yelled. "Leave us alone!"  
  
Bakura laughed insanely as he released his grip on Karima.  
  
"Not gonna slap me?" Bakura asked her, disappointed.  
  
"No, I'd only be hurting Ryou."  
  
For a brief moment, Ryou felt happy. Karima didn't know he was able to hear everything, after all, Bakura had only taken half control. And now she was sticking up for him! But then he felt he needed to cry as she finished her sentence.  
  
"He's so much weaker than you. I'm not having a good day, and the last thing I need is to be responsible for making that wimp cry."  
  
"Yes. No need for you to make him cry. I'll be doing that later."  
  
Bakura sat there, a smirk on his face as he finished the 'stew'. Everyone continued to talk as they eyed the spirit wearily every so often.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Just great. Those evil lawyers locked me up in jail for not disclaiming yugioh which I don't own, but still. . .anywayz, they told me my bail.  
  
Lawyer 1- To get out of jail, Peggi needs reviews.  
  
Lawyer 2-Unless she gets 3 new reviews, she will be locked away in jail forever! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marik-*notices Peggi is not in jail* *notices there are no evil lawyer dudes* *notices Peggi is actually at home sitting at her computer with her baby blanket wrapped around her*  
  
Peggi-Marik! Would you STOP NOTICING THINGS THEY ARE APPEARING ON THIS FICCY AS ACTIONS NOW STOP IT!  
  
Marik-Sorry!  
  
Kagome-Don't review her! It's a stupid scam to get more reviews! When me and Lerisia take over our pathetic hikari's fanfics, there will be no need for reviews! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Lerisia-and we will take them over! All of them!  
  
Peggi-shut up and go away. *snaps fingers, making them go back to their soul rooms* Ahem. . .so, don't forget, I need 3 reviews. Is that asking too much?  
  
Pegsi-But Peggi, you don't need bail, you aren't even-  
  
Peggi-REVIEW ME THANKS BYE! *ends chapter* 


	4. And it gets Harder

CHAPTER 4~And then it gets Harder  
  
Ryou sat to the side as the group played a game of '20 Questions'. It usually worked best when they played guys vs. girls, and there was an un- even number.  
  
'Why do I bother? I mean, I'm not really a friend, just a tag-along. They only tolerate me because no one else will.'  
  
/That's right, Ryou. They only tolerate you. You should kill them. . .I'll help, but only if I get the pharaoh. . .well, maybe you can have him. . .just let me kill his Hikari first./  
  
//I don't want to kill anyone, Bakura.//  
  
/You're no fun. Can I kill them then?/  
  
//NO!//  
  
/Did you just raise your voice to me?/  
  
//Erm. . .no. . .//  
  
Bakura opened a drawer and pulled out a diary.  
  
//Hey! Put it back! That's Yugi's!//  
  
/I know. When I'm materialized I need it. Look at this./  
  
Bakura opened it and read it.  
  
/'Dear diary, me and the gang have to hang out here now. We were going to go the arcade but Ryou and Bakura will be there. Ryou's OKAY, I guess, but that Yami of his. . .it's just not worth it. HE'S not worth it.' Are you paying attention, Hikari?/  
  
He didn't wait for a reply.  
  
/ 'today is my birthday and I'm going to invite all of my friends. I'm inviting tea, joey, Tristan, and maybe the Kaiba brothers.' Note that they even were going to invite seto and yet you weren't mentioned. . .he knew you already. That was from his last party, Ryou. Do you get the message? You're not wanted. You're only trouble for them. They don't like you. Do you get it now?/  
  
//Y. . .yes. . .//  
  
Ryou held back tears, and suddenly, Bakura completely gave control over. Yugi grabbed the diary.  
  
"You read my diary!" Yugi yelled  
  
"No Yugi it was Bakura!" Ryou tried to explain.  
  
"Bakura, huh? Then why isn't he here now? Why did he just suddenly disappear?"  
  
"Probably because he saw you coming and he wanted to get me into trouble. But you should have told me."  
  
"Told you what?" Yugi asked, calming down.  
  
"That I was so much of an inconvenience. If I'd known I wouldn't have made you put up with me."  
  
As Ryou got up to leave, Yugi felt guilty.  
  
"Ryou. . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
And with that last line, Ryou walked out of the room. And away from his former 'friends'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, I only got one review, so I need two more new ones to get outta jail.  
  
Bakura-But. . .  
  
Peggi-CAN IT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!!!  
  
All-*say nothing*  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .so, sakuuya, are you happy the word 'Hardest' wasn't in the chappie title?  
  
Kaiba-. . .But you said Harder. She should just kill you and make my life so much easier.  
  
Peggi-Be nice. I can kick you out of here if you're not nice to me.  
  
Kaiba-But it's raining outside! And Kaiba corp. is far away and. . .  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
Tea-While they argue I'll say goodbye. . .SHE NEEDS 2 MORE REVIEWS TO GET OUTA JAIL AND BYE! 


	5. Until you Run Away

Tea-The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford  
  
Peggi-,The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea A. Wheeler,  
  
Both-And the Co-hosts bring you  
  
Co-Hosts-the 5th chapter to 'A Girl-Friend for Ryou'!  
  
Disclaimer-*pops in* Peggi doesn't own Yugioh *pops out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Ohh! A road trip! Can I drive? I want to run people over!/  
  
//No, and. . .//  
  
"GET OUT HERE NOBODY'S AROUND!"  
  
"Are you mad at me? It's not my fault you annoy your. . .well, they aren't really your friends, now are they?. . ."Bakura asked smugly.  
  
"No, I'm not mad. Wait maybe I am. I'm mad at myself. I knew I wasn't really one of them."  
  
"Oh great. Someone shoot me so I don't have to hear another speech. . .Hikari, you're hopeless. But I can help. I'll teach you how to get friends. . .and is that all you're packing?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura. I'm hoping to leave this life behind. Just forget everything about after my transfer here."  
  
"Ah, I see. Can I kill Yugi and his friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. But I'll not have you moping around constantly regretting not having a good kill before you ran away."  
  
"Bakura. I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"Whatever. I'm hungry again. Give me food."  
  
"you're almost as bad as Joey."  
  
"MAKE ME FOOD, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FLESH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Maybe one day I'll remember to make long chapters to this, eh?  
  
Pegsi-Didn't you say you were going to do something?  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. *snaps fingers*  
  
Disclaimer-*appears from out of nowhere*  
  
E.D.D.-*also appears*  
  
Peggi-Ah, my minion. . .now time for you to once again attempt to rid me and the other authoress' of the infamous Disclaimer.  
  
E.D.D.-I'll do my best.  
  
Kaiba-. . .I still don't see how that dress can talk. . .does it even have a mouth?  
  
All-*ignore Kaiba*  
  
E.D.D.-*mauls Disclaimer*  
  
Peggi-Well, let's see how long THAT lasts. . .oh, and one more thing. . .  
  
All-HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!  
  
Peggi-Or as Jenn would put it 'Valentine's dead' but whatever works!  
  
All-REVIEW AND BYE! 


	6. And you Think you're Happy

Peggi-Well, I'm sick today and on a sugar-high and I stayed home from school, and since jumping around like the moron I am would probably kill me I decided to just write this instead! And guess what? The Disclaimer is gone so now nobody will say 'Peggi doesn't own Yugioh!'  
  
Pegsi-*sighs* Let's see how long it'll take her to notice.  
  
Peggi-???  
  
Marik-*nods head* never mind. R&R, peoples.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he ran through the densely treed forest, Ryou tried not to think about his past. The briers stuck to his clothes, and his beige tweed sweater was torn to pieces. He had bleeding scratches and dirt covered his pale face. He collapsed to his hands and knees as he felt his back-pack get heavy.  
  
/Tired already? It's only been a few miles. Keep going. I want to find civilization. I need people to torture and kill./  
  
//Is violence all. . .you think. . .about?//  
  
Even Ryou's speech through the mind-link sounded out of breath.  
  
/No, I also think about eating. Keep running./  
  
//Too tired. . .can't run. . .//  
  
/PATHETIC CHILD!//  
  
//Just give me. . .a few. . .moments. . .//  
  
/FORGET IT!/  
  
Bakura took over the body. Though he hated mortals, he hated the woods even more. He was used to living in a house with modern conveniences. He began to run through the forest at an alarmingly quick rate. The wind whipped across his face as he sped pu, seeing the faint light of the cars' headlights.  
  
/Wimp, we're here./  
  
Ryou took control and stared in awe. This was nothing like Domino City. . .there were more, taller buildings, people everywhere, and. . .well, everything just looked. . .better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Ah, a wonderful chapter! *reads over her work* Hey! I disclaimed Yugioh!  
  
Pegsi-took her long enough.  
  
Kaiba-What an idiot.  
  
All-*nod in unison*  
  
Peggi-*sigh* too sick to yell. Well, please review. 


	7. You Make New Friends

Ryou walked around for hours, just looking, gazing at the incredibly large building structures. He felt like he was at home. . .finally.  
  
He waited at a bus stop merely minutes before the driver pulled the silvery blue structure up. As Ryou entered, he sat near a girl who appeared to be his age.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ryou! What's your name?" he asked her, much enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"Kiko." She replied, halfway bored.  
  
They were on the bus for nearly an hour, and out of restlessness, Ryou began to play with the Millennium Ring.  
  
"The Ring." Kiko thought aloud.  
  
"Huh?!" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You. . .you know about the Millennium Items?"  
  
"Know about them? I have one!"  
  
"But. . .how. . ."  
  
"I know, they say there's only seven, but that's because mine was created during the death of the Millennium Keeper. The one before Shadi."  
  
"What is your item?"  
  
"The Millennium Staff. It's similar to the Rod only when you shrink it, it turns into a ring."  
  
"A ring?" he glared at her fingers.  
  
"Not that kind of ring." She lifted her shirt up a bit to reveal a golden belly button ring.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura switched over.  
  
"Pretty. Now give it to me before I must kill you."  
  
//Bakura! No!//  
  
"Never, pathetic human mortal." She replied without haste.  
  
"I am no longer Ryou. Therefore I can only be a Yami. And as anyone who possesses an item should know, Yami are spirits. Therefore, I am neither human nor mortal. And I am far from pathetic."  
  
"And I am no longer Kiko. Why do you want her item?"  
  
"I am a tomb robber. . .well, I was before that pathetic Pharaoh trapped me in that stupid ring."  
  
"I won't allow you to take Kiko's item you pathetic, ex-tomb robbing, male impersonating worthless bad-guy wannabe."  
  
Frustrated and with no comeback, Bakura returned to the ring. Also, Kiko re-emerged.  
  
"Wow. . .I like your Yami." Ryou complimented  
  
"Well, I don't. she's so mean to me. I'm practically her slave."  
  
"Really?! My Yami's. . .well. . .evil too!" he stated, a little too excitedly.  
  
"He seems. . .nice compared to my Yami."  
  
The two of them talked for around an hour, just talking about their past experiences with their Yami's and such.  
  
"Well, here's my stop." Kiko said, standing.  
  
"Oh. . ." Ryou sighed disappointedly.  
  
"Well. . .if you want, you can come with me, my house is. . .well, my apartment is close by. You could come over. . .I uh. . .don't really have much company. I don't have many friends."  
  
"Me either. My Yami scares everyone away."  
  
"Hah!" she laughed. "Mine kills people!"  
  
As they walked, Bakura took over.  
  
"Kills people, huh? I like this girl. What's her name?"  
  
"Namira." Was Kiko's response.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. He instantly let Ryou take full control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okies, I'm really really sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. For those of you who are holding torches and pitch forks in the audience please forgive me for this. It wasn't really my fault. See, my computer was being REALLY evil and wouldn't let me upload anything. So finally I got smart! I printed everything out and retyped it here at school which is where I'm posting most of this.  
  
Tea-So in other words, Peggi's computer is evil, kill the computer instead of killing Peggi.  
  
Peggi-Yup! So anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS! 


	8. You get a New Place to Live

As they entered Kiko's apartment, Ryou realized she was. . .a friend. Bakura sensed what he was thinking.  
  
/How cute. You have those warm-and-fuzzy-friendship-feelings. Disgusting. So, can I kill her?/  
  
//No! Bakura! And what's with Namira?//  
  
/Namira? Nothing. Why? I have no idea of what you're talking about, human./  
  
//It's jus that you seemed. . .nervous. Was she another tomb robber when you were in business? Were you two rivals?//  
  
/And since when did you begin caring about my past life, baka?/  
  
//I'm your hikari! It's my duty to care!//  
  
keeping that 'loving' comment in mind, Bakura plotted how to torture his hikari.  
  
"Are you listening?" kiko asked as Ryou snapped to attention.  
  
"Sorry, Bakura and I were talking through the mind link. You were saying?"  
  
"I asked, where do you live?" she repeated.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to tell me just say so. You don't have to be sarcastic."  
  
"No, I really don't live anywhere."  
  
". . .you ran away from home, didn't you?"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Trust me. I've done it enough times, running away from my family."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't my family, it was. . ." he didn't want to continue his sentence.  
  
"The people who you thought were friends but didn't really like you, and from the people at school who thought you were insane because of your Yami. Close?"  
  
"Pin-pointedly correct. . ."  
  
"That's also why I ran away. Ryou, we're a lot alike."  
  
"I know. It's almost frightening."  
  
"we should work together. Team up."  
  
"Er. . .I guess so. . ."  
  
"We could help each other. After all, we both need friends, and we both have insane Yamis." She almost joked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
  
"you can move into the vacant apartment two doors down. I'll pay for your first month if you don't have any money. You can pay me back, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And that would be great! Thanks!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Ahem, Please review and stuff. . .yeah. . . 


	9. You get Some Money

Ryou stared up at the ceiling. He then looked from wall to wall.  
  
"What do you think? Light blue?"  
  
"Blood red." Replied a materialized Yami to his Hikari.  
  
Ryou just sighed. 'no sense in arguing. He'll win anyway, plus he'll beat me for disputing him.' Ryou thought before replying. "Alright then, blood red it is. I'll go shopping later.  
  
"No no no. Not blood red paint. Blood red blood! Kill the innocent and smear their blood on the walls!"  
  
"Bakura, please!"  
  
"Whatever. Just buy me food. Can you remember that, worthless re- incarnation?"  
  
"Let's see? Food. Either I remember or starve. I kinda notice when I'm hungry. See a pattern?"  
  
"Hey! Watch how you speak to me you ignorant fool!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's hair and flung him into the wall. "You understand me?"  
  
"Y-Yes Bakura!" Ryou replied, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, go the store, buy blood red paint, food, and a sleeping bag. I want to stay materialized, but I refuse to sleep in that bed with you."  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the floor!"  
  
"Me?! The sleeping bag'll be for you!"  
  
"I'll go now." Ryou sighed as he walked into Kiko's.  
  
When he knocked on the door, she opened it excitedly.  
  
"Hey Ryou! I just got back from work! Got a nice paycheck today! Here, have some!"  
  
He was more than surprised to see five hundred dollars in his own hand.  
  
"It's not much. . .will it work?"  
  
"Where do you work?! This is incredible! All this money!"  
  
"maybe I can take you to work sometime. Get you a job."  
  
"Okay then! Well, Bakura will be angry with me if I don't get to the store and back soon. Bye!"  
  
They said their good-byes and he headed off to the store, his materialized Yami still in the apartment room.  
  
'I hope I can have this life forever. . .' Ryou thought as he entered the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Yeah, I know, short chapters!  
  
Kaiba-Too lazy to type more?  
  
Bakura-Or just too stupid?  
  
Peggi-Both of you'd better shut up before I am forced to sick the E.D.D. after you guys!  
  
Kaiba and Bakura-eep!  
  
Peggi-Ahem. So, anywayz, Enjoying the flood of updates so far? There'll be more soon! 


	10. But Life's still not Perfect

Ryou hadn't seen Kiko for the entire day, but she'd called him and invited him over. Bakura resisted, and even acted childish when Ryou began pleading with him to go.  
  
Kiko said Namira had begged her to un-invite them. Ryou and Kiko ate their dinner in silence as their Yami's remained retreated in their soul rooms.  
  
"I think they knew each other." Ryou said, pointed out the obvious.  
  
"My best guess is that they were both tomb robbers. They probably were big competition and worked against each other. That's why they hate eachother."  
  
"Yeah, Bakura really doesn't like Namira."  
  
"Same with her."  
  
That night, Ryou laid sprawled out on the sleeping bag. He didn't realize he was thinking until Bakura put a stop to it.  
  
/Cut it out! This friendship crap is really getting on my only nerve!/  
  
//Sorry. But Bakura, haven't you ever, even once in your life, had a friend? Someone who made you feel like you were important in this world?//  
  
/NO NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!!!/  
  
Ryou closed their mental link so he could think without being heard.  
  
'I wonder what's got poor Bakura so upset. My poor Yami. It must be something bad for him to react this way. But even if Bakura hasn't been able to adjust, I'm still glad I ran away.'  
  
Ryou drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in his mind. He awoke with a sharp pain in his side. Bakura kicked him again, this time in the stomach.  
  
"What in the hell does it take to wake you up?!"  
  
Ryou blocked the third kick with his hands, but ended up with a throbbing wrist.  
  
"I'm up! I'm awake! You can stop!"  
  
"Who said I was doing this just to wake you up?"  
  
he kicked him yet again, a smirk on his face. Ryou endured five more kicks before Bakura pulled him up by his hair.  
  
"Breakfast. Now."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Steak. Rare steak."  
  
"For breakfast?!"  
  
"RARE STEAK NOW!"  
  
"alright, alright."  
  
Ryou tried to stand up to his Yami but he never seemed to get the courage. Honestly, his Yami frightened him most of the time.  
  
He cooked bakura's steak from raw to rare and served it to him.  
  
"You better not have overcooked it" was all Bakura could say to him.  
  
'Maybe living here won't be so different' Ryou sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Yay I updated finally! I'll try to post at least two chapters this coming week but after this week I'll be in Tennessee for around a week with Tea so I won't be able to update. Anyway, reviews are loved! 


	11. And there are things you discover

Ryou had lived there for nearly a month, and he wanted a job now. Kiko had invited him to her apartment. He would be going to work with her in one week. He was more than grateful that she'd put in a good word for him with her boss. The day he'd asked her if there were any job openings, she came home from work and said that he could work with her. Before, he'd lived in loneliness, pain, and now he had a best friend. No. . .he thought of her as more than a friend, but as a-  
  
/Don't waste your time on such petty human feelings./  
  
//But Bakura, I-//  
  
/NO! There is no way you are going to have some wench as a girlfriend/  
  
//But Bakura-//  
  
/and another thing. . .YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE, CUT IT OUT!!!/  
  
//But Bakura, she's the only one who understands me!//  
  
/And?/  
  
//Nevermind.//  
  
/Okay then. Is Namira going to be there?/  
  
//Yes, why?//  
  
/I'm not going./  
  
//Why do you hate her so much?//  
  
/Well, she was also a Tomb Robber. . .a good one at that. Competition, you know./  
  
//Oh. . .that's sort of what me and Kiko thought, we just weren't sure.//  
  
Ryou just loved conversations with Bakura about Namira. He loved seeing his Yami. . .pout? he was more mellow.  
  
Later that evening, both Ryou and the materialized Bakura walked to Kiko's. it was Namira who opened the door, also materialized.  
  
"Oh. . .humans. . .well, human and wimpy spirit. So. . .um. . .nice? to see you. . ."  
  
"BE NICE NAMI!" Kiko yelled from some part of the house.  
  
"Whatever. . .AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!. . .you guys can come in, I guess."  
  
Bakura just moaned as he followed Ryou in. Ryou eagerly helped prepare dinner, leaving the two Yami's alone in the living-room quarters.  
  
"So, did you hear about that bank that was robbed earlier?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"I wonder if they ever caught the guy?"  
  
"Yeah. . .why does everyone just assume that it's always a man? I mean, I realize it's usually some guy, but. . .ah, sorry, things like that always pop into my head."  
  
"Er. . .if you want, you can start a topic. . .I'm all topic-ed out!"  
  
she giggled at his remark.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Since you and me get along so well and all. . ." she paused "do you think maybe we could like. . ." she paused again, choosing her words carefully "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
"I. . .um"  
  
He'd practiced his lines so many times, prepared for every reaction. But it was his lines, her reactions he'd practiced when he rehearsed asking her out. Luckily for him, the sound of glass breaking and a loud thump was heard from the living room.  
  
"IGNORANT AMATURE!" Bakura yelled as she shoved Namira onto the couch.  
  
"Jealous, baka?" she asked in recoil.  
  
"Pathetic girl! How dare you treat me with such disrespect!"  
  
"And you! You act as though you have feelings for the Pharaoh, always talking about him!"  
  
"The way you talk about that. . .dead. . .woman?!"  
  
"How dare you speak of the Millennium Keeper in such a manner!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Kiko and Ryou yelled.  
  
They froze as both angered Yamis turned to glare knives at their Hikaris.  
  
"I. . .er. . .we just. . ." Ryou tried to defend himself.  
  
"Just please stop." Kiko choked out the words.  
  
"Take me home NOW!" Bakura screamed at Ryou.  
  
Just as they walked out, Namira spoke up.  
  
"You still act the same Bakura. You think you're better than everyone else. Always trying to force your will onto everyone else. You're just as childish as you were when we were lovers." She angrily retreated to her soulroom.  
  
Both confused and flustered, Ryou and Kiko stood in silence.  
  
"WALK NOW!" Bakura yelled once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Mary-sues-*slowly back away from sakuuya and her infamous Mary-Sue Blaster*  
  
Peggi-So, are you gonna kill Kiko and Namira? Please wait until the story ends to slaughter them, I need them 'till then but after that they are useless to me.  
  
Kaiba-Makes me worry about what you're planning for me and Yami when you decide we're not even fun to humiliate and torment. . .  
  
Peggi-Humiliate? Oh. . .right. . .you can take the tutu off and put on your normal clothes now, Yami.  
  
Yami-*evil glare*  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .Please review me, my wonderful readers! 


	12. And you Wonder what your old 'Friends' a...

As Ryou unlocked the door, he thought about Yugi and the group. . .  
  
Everyone laughed as Joey continued to imitate Weevil.  
  
"Say good-bye to my sanity!" he laughed, in a screecy weevilish voice.  
  
Just then, Morgan, the girl who had moved to Japan from America about five months earlier, walked in. she was another reason Ryou had felt left out. The group instantly took to her. Appreciated her company.  
  
"Hey! Been a long time, Morgan!" Tea greeted.  
  
"Yeah, my grandma from America died." She went around hugging everyone. "so, where's. . .um. . .boy?"  
  
"Huh?" they all asked.  
  
"Oh, the clingy British one." She described.  
  
"Oh, he ran away" Miho explained  
  
"Ah."  
  
The group continued their game, and a few minutes into it, Morgan tried her hand at the gang.  
  
Everyone giggled as she did her imitation.  
  
"Foolish mortal! Have a trip to the Shadow Realm!" She glared at Yami. "And as for you, Pharaoh, you shall pay for locking me in the Ring! Me and all of my sexiness!" she yelled, half laughing.  
  
Both Yami and Yugi pretended to be sent to the Shadow Realm, falling to the ground and doing dramatic squeals and screams, and then pretending to 'die'.  
  
None of them missed Ryou at all. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Ih, really short chapter, I know. And I await the grenades that will be flung at me. . . But remember. If you kill me, you won't get any updates ever again.  
  
Bakura-So why not die and put the readers out of their misery?  
  
Peggi-Shush. I have more chapters to type. I wanna try and get in at least 4 more chapters before I leave on my vacation. So review please and thankies! 


	13. Plus, Old Memories can really Hurt

Ryou picked up the phone after the third ring.  
  
"Hi Ryou! You commin' to work with me today?" Kiko asked, excitedly.  
  
"sure, oh and about your question. . .the one from last night?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, eagerly and yet nervously awaiting the reply.  
  
"I do want to be your boyfriend, Kiko. I've never cared about anyone as much as you before and-. . .oh, hi Bakura."  
  
Kiko realized that Bakura must have been listening to Ryou as he talked on the phone. Namira had done it a hundred times over to her.  
  
"Uh. . I'll be over in a little while." Ryou told her.  
  
Bakura glared at him as Ryou hung up the phone.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did?" Bakura referred to the answer Ryou had given Kiko.  
  
"I know you don't approve, but I really like her!"  
  
"And I should care why?"  
  
"Bakura, I know you've been in love before. You loved Namira. And as she is re-incarnated as Kiko, and you as me, possibly it's fate."  
  
"If so, then I highly suggest you don't do this."  
  
"Why? What's so bad about it?"  
  
"Her. . .I know I hate you, and you know it too. But anything you do involves me. I'm not looking out for you, I'm looking out for myself. Therefore, you will listen to me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"'But' nothing. Listen to me. Have you ever felt the pain of a knife slowly slicing through your skin as you begin to bleed to death, all the while your skin is slowly sliding off of your body, piece by piece?"  
  
"N-no. . ."  
  
"Well, neither have I. but that's an idea of the pain you'll be feeling when I begin to torture you. If you don't listen to me, that is."  
  
"B-bakura. . .why do you care at all?!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" Bakura screamed in his face.  
  
Ryou flinched. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he and Yugi had when he'd first met his Yami.  
  
*Flash-Back*  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, are you still awake?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Check this out! I can make my Yami enter my body from the Ring!"  
  
He partially allowed the ill-mannered spirit to posess his body.  
  
"Let me out!" the spirit yelled, followed by a slurred string of Egyptian curses.  
  
Ryou took full control.  
  
"He's not like you at all!" Yugi commented.  
  
This was merely hours before Bakura turned everyone into their favorite cards.  
  
*New Flash-Back*  
  
Then there was the time Bakura had gone out materialized and come home very drunk. Ryou flinched at the memory of that incident. He stared at this shoulder. He still had the scar from the fight.  
  
Bakura had found his Hikari asleep, curled up in a chair. He grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Ryou had pleaded. But he gave up. . .he realized Bakura was drunk, there was no reasoning with him.  
  
"Pathetic waste of my space!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Bakura found a kitchen knife and pinned Ryou to the floor by digging the knife into his shoulder.  
  
"Hurting ya?" Bakura asked as Ryou screamed in pain. "Scream, Ryou! Scream!" Ryou did as he was told.  
  
By the next morning, Ryou was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. He couldn't even move his left arm because of the pain.  
  
That was the night Bakura almost killed him. The night he nearly raped him. The night Ryou realized that his Yami would never let him be happy.  
  
*End Flash-Backs*  
  
Ryou began to cry. He had no choice but to listen. Bakura was more than capable of harming him.  
  
"You are to discontinue seeing that girl socially. Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Ryou sobbed.  
  
Bakura retreated to the quiet of his soul room to escape the sound of crying and weakness. Of what he once was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Note the elusive Flash-Backs I added! ^___________^  
  
Pegsi-You're on a dangerous line, there Peggi.  
  
Peggi-Huh?  
  
Pegsi-You ended on an almost-cliffhanger.  
  
Peggi-Oh. . .right. Well, at least it was a 'long' chapter. . .the next one will be even longer! Yayness! Well, review, please and thankies! 


	14. And things Begin to get Bad Again

Ryou knew how pointless it was to argue with Bakura. Although he didn't understand why Bakura actually hated Namira, the facts were, he did. And he didn't want Ryou and Kiko together.  
  
Ryou walked the couple doors down to Kiko's apartment. When she opened the door, she quickly walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ryou. . .I know we just got together but. . .Namira told me to stay away from you."  
  
"Bakura told me the same thing about you."  
  
"I don't know why they want us apart. . .i mean, I know they don't like eachother, but. . ."  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"Well, c'mon, we've got work to do. I'm going for a big check today."  
  
"Um, Kiko?" Ryou began "where do you work?"  
  
"Well, today I work at a house on Donnez street. There's a huge party there today. They've been advertising it in the papers for weeks!"  
  
"Oh. . .okay then."  
  
Although Ryou still didn't quite understand what her actual job was, he was just eager to work. After all, he really needed the money and felt horrible about always asking Kiko for money. She'd already given him so much.  
  
As they approached the house, he noticed she pulled some metal cutters out of her backpack that she'd been wearing.  
  
"What are those for?" he asked her, very curious.  
  
"shush. . .keep your voice down. It's for the lock on the cellar door. That's how we're gonna break in since everyone will either be inside or around back."  
  
"Breaking in? as in 'breaking and entering'?"  
  
"Uh. . .yeah. that's usually how you burglarize a house. You get more money from a bank like I did a couple days ago. . .but they're harder than houses. You've got cameras, and security guards. . .you're better off doing houses. But you always go for the ones that advertise for really big parties. They've got more expensive things in their house for you to take."  
  
"Y-your job is thievery?!" he asked her, wide eyed.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah! you're just figuring this out?!"  
  
"Well. . .i just thought. . .i just. . ."  
  
"How else does a hikari and Yami live? In a house?!" she asked him, annoyed.  
  
"well. . .yes. . ."  
  
"Maybe you're new to this Millennium Item business, but that idea is just ridiculous."  
  
"But me and Bakura lived in a house before we ran away. And Yugi, the owner of the Puzzle lives in a house too. . .well, above a game shop but-"  
  
"Look, if you don't like my job. . .my lifestyle, then you can just go home."  
  
By the time they had noticed they were yelling, they were a bit late. There were about twenty other people who noticed it first.  
  
"Who are you kids, and what were you doing?" the owner of the house asked.  
  
"We were. . .we just. . ." for such a good thief, Kiko was a horrible liar.  
  
"we were going to use these metal cutters to get into our shed, but they didn't work because they weren't the right size for the lock. So we came here hoping you'd have some better metal cutters. Then we heard noises around back and we figured you were around there so that's why we were on the side of the house." Ryou lied, easily.  
  
The man just stared at Ryou's innocent puppy-dog eyes and immediately believed him.  
  
"Well, okay then. But we don't have any metal cutters."  
  
"Oh." Ryou replied, sounding disappointed. "well, come on then, little sister. We'll ask the other neighbors."  
  
Kiko followed Ryou.  
  
"Wow, how'd you think of all that?" she asked him once they were out of earshot.  
  
"I don't know. It just made sense at the time. But that's the first time I've ever lied and don't expect me to ever do it again."  
  
That night, Ryou told Bakura about what had happened, and even about him lying.  
  
"Damn it, Ryou! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"I'm s-"  
  
"If you say you're sorry you'll regret it!"  
  
Bakura threw the knife in his hand to the floor. Normally, he loved to torture Ryou, but not like this this. He knew he'd end up killing him. Instead of using a knife, he used just his hands. He grabbed his hikari around the neck and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"One day, human, you will be obedient. You will listen to me. I don't care if I have to KILL you first. Damn, it you will listen!"  
  
tears welled up in Ryou's eyes as he felt his Yami choke him harder. He blinked the tears away, but wished the tears would come back when he saw the fury in bakura's dark irises.  
  
Ryou was beaten badly by the time it was all over. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle as he glared down at the boy, a wide smile on his face. But the smile quickly faded as he looked harder at his hikari. Ryou lay asleep, beaten, bruised and bloodied on the floor. His cheeks were wet with tears and the blood. He had cried himself to sleep, tired himself out from screaming for Bakura to stop hurting him. Then Bakura thought about his youth. Before the days of the Ring. When he first became a tomb robber. Of how much like Ryou he was. Sweet, gentle, innocent, and trusting. Bakura laid down on the bed. And for the first time since he could remember. . .he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Wow, Kiko must really take after her Yami. From tomb robber to modern day thief.  
  
Tea-is that why Bakura didn't want Ryou to date Kiko?  
  
Peggi-maybe. Anyway, please review! I will try to have another couple of chapters up today.  
  
Pegsi-What's with the sudden outburst of updating this fic?  
  
Peggi-For the past couple of weeks I've sorta slacked off with updating. So I'm making up for it, plus next week I'll be gone so I can't update.  
  
Marik-Ah, that explains everything. . .except where your sanity went.  
  
Peggi-It fell out my ear along with my brain.  
  
All-*nod*  
  
Peggi-Ahem, well, review please! 


	15. And then you Lose your New Friends

There was a knock on the door. Ryou walked to it, and opened it. It was Kiko and she had a couple scratches on her cheek and a bruise on her shoulder, which was exposed by her red tank-top.  
  
"Kiko? What happened to you?" Ryou asked with concern.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" she asked  
  
he was very concerned about her one scratch and one bruise, when he was covered in them and he looked like he'd been in some freak car accident.  
  
"Ryou, I'm. . .sorry but Namira. . .she told me we can't be together. Ever. Except now. To say goodbye."  
  
"Bakura won't let me be with you even for goodbye."  
  
"well I don't want to get you into trouble. . ."  
  
"Don't go. I don't care about what Bakura says."  
  
"But I care about what Namira says. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Ryou. Bye."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Ryou's eyes filled with tears, and as he closed the door, he turned around. The first thing he saw were two dark brown eyes glaring angrily at his with hatred. Fear suddenly raced through his body.  
  
'Did he hear the last thing I said?' was the only thing to cross his mind.  
  
Ryou flinched and tightly closed his eyes, bracing for a hard blow to his head as Bakura raised his hands. But he opened his eyes when he realized there was no pain.  
  
"You got a phone call." Was the only thing Bakura said as he tossed the silver cell phone to Ryou.  
  
Ryou had completely forgotten he even had a cell phone. He stared at it, and as he opened it, the words '1 Voice Message' appeared on the screen. He pressed a couple of buttons and listened to the message.  
  
"Ryou, it's me." Came the familiar voice of Karima. He almost didn't listen to the rest, but there was something in her voice. . .he recognized it immediately. Desperation. "Ryou, I know I never really gave you a chance, and we always treated you like an outsider. But we need your help." Ryou's eyes filled with sudden anger.  
  
'all these times they excluded me. Ignored me. now they're talking to me. and why? Because they need me.' nonetheless, he let the message finish.  
  
"Yugi is in the hospital. Some guy named Nathan who lives next door to Joey dueled him. And when Yugi lost the duel, Nathan almost killed him. Ryou, Yugi told me to find you. He won't let any of us rest until we do. He feels guilty about what happened. About you running away." Ryou could hear her fighting back tears. "Ryou he didn't mean it. The stuff in the diary. Please, Ryou. Come back. . .please. please come home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .nathan is my friend not my property, therefore, I do not own him or his complete insanity.  
  
Nathan-Peggi doesn't own the green monkey living in her head either! She stole him from my head! I want him back!  
  
Peggi-Hey, be nice. I put you in my fic, didn't I?  
  
Nathan-Oh. . .right. . .so can I kill Yugi now?  
  
Peggi-NO! I like Yugi!  
  
Nathan-How about Yami?  
  
Peggi-*hands Yami over*  
  
Yami-AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peggi-Well, while Nathan is killing the pharaoh, please review! 


	16. And you Begin to miss your Old Life

Ryou nearly dropped the cell phone.  
  
"Sales call?" Bakura asked him, a combination of sarcasm and concern in his voice.  
  
"Er. . .no, Karima."  
  
'I can't go back. I can't. I live here now. . .it's probably a trick anyway.'  
  
"You should do it."  
  
"W-what?" Ryou asked, surprised.  
  
"I listened to the message before you. Go Ryou."  
  
"But. . .why?"  
  
"Ryou, they are your friends. I can tell. Karima was being sincere. Just go. Help your friends."  
  
Bakura's voice began to crack.  
  
"I'll help you pack." Bakura offered before turning to walk into the bedroom. "I'll be asleep. Wake me, runt, and I'll send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Ryou hesitated, but ran up to his Yami and hugged him. "Thank you, Bakura."  
  
Bakura didn't know what to do, nor think. So he simply wrapped his arms around his lighter half.  
  
"Now don't think I'm going soft on you. I'll still torture you in a heartbeat. Don't think I won't."  
  
Ryou mused with the thought of returning to Domino City. Things weren't going well where he was now. As he mused with those thoughts, another thought entered his mind.  
  
'Was Bakura about to cry?' Ryou knew Namira had something to do with Bakura's odd behavior lately. He knew it. And he needed to find out why.  
  
Ryou knew Kiko was away at 'work', and Namira would be materialized at home, so he walked out of the apartment. He walked next door and knocked.  
  
Just as he'd planned, Namira opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him icily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okies, first off, HAPPY EASTER! And secondly, I may be able to finish the rest of this fic tonight, the only problem is, I only have about forty- five more minutes on the computer so we'll see how it goes!  
  
Marik-Please review this fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	17. And you Discover 'Ancient History'

"I need to know about you and Bakura."  
  
"Me? And Bakura?" she repeated with sarcasm, trying not to laugh at the boy before her. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Ever since he knew you were here he's avoided you. Why doesn't he like you? I thought you two used to be together. What happened?"  
  
"Well, sure, we used to be in love, inseparable. I taught him everything he knows about Tomb Robbing. When he was just a kid his whole family was killed and he had to learn to live on his own. That was when he met me. I'd already been a tomb robber since I was really little so I was already pretty crafty. Eventually, Bakura surpassed me in the skill and kept trying to take charge. . .that was when things between us changed. To keep my position as 'leader', I had to learn to discipline him. Just as he became hooked on thievery, I became hooked on being cruel to him."  
  
"Cruel? To Bakura?" this shocked Ryou. It seemed hard to believe that anyone could be cruel to Bakura.  
  
"Yeah. That's why he feared me so much. Then one day I was taken away by some guards of the Temple of the Pharaoh. That was when I was locked in the damned Millennium Item."  
  
"Thank you. . .that's all I wanted to know. . ."  
  
he went home and sat down on the couch.  
  
'she was mean to him. He was avoiding her because he's scared of her. And that's why he didn't want me near Kiko. He was scared she'd be mean to me too. He was worried about me.'  
  
Ryou fell asleep and when he awoke, he saw the familiar dark brown eyes glaring unhappily at him.  
  
"Food boy." Bakura grumbled before dragging Ryou off the couch, which was before he finished his request. "Chicken. Rare. Now."  
  
Ryou prepared the chicken for his Yami.  
  
Both Ryou and Bakura packed their things up. They were going back to Domino City. Ryou was excited in a way, yet he didn't want to leave. But he had to. He nearly had no choice. Yugi needed him.  
  
The next morning, Bakura and Ryou got an early start. Ryou left a note on the table for Kiko before they left. He had given her his phone number and address in case she ever wanted to contact him.  
  
Bakura remained materialized as they ventured through the woods which lead to the outskirts of Domino City. Bakura led the way, moving and chopping down twigs and small branches that were in the way.  
  
"Let me help you, Bakura. I can cut things for you." Ryou had offered when he noticed cuts and scratches all over Bakura's face and arms.  
  
"It's quicker this way." Bakura explained. "besides, I don't want you to get all cut up." Bakura looked back at Ryou. He was still scratched and bruised from Bakura's last beating.  
  
As Ryou followed Bakura, he saw him in a new light. He always knew how strong and powerful he was, but it was very rare, if he'd ever seen it at all, for him to see Bakura's sensitivity.  
  
Finally, they reached Domino City. The first place they went was their old home.  
  
"Hey pathetic human. Check on the pharaoh's light. I'm staying here to rest. Be back in time to cook my dinner."  
  
Ryou ran off to visit Yugi once he was cleaned up. When he first walked into the hospital he was greeted by the whole gang. They knew he was coming because he'd called before they'd left the apartment.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back." Karima said excitedly, yet softly as she embraced him in a hug.  
  
She led him down the hall to a room. Yugi's room. Karima opened the door to reveal a bed dimly lit by the soft-tinted bedside light. Yugi was barely recognizable with the exception of his small size and a dead giveaway of tri-colored hair. His face was covered with bruises, on top of which, were deep wounds, hardly considered scratches. His entire body was limp, and if it weren't for his steady, yet nearly non-existent breaths, Ryou would have assessed him as dead.  
  
"Yugi. Ryou's here." Karima announced Ryou's presence.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened to mere slits to reveal his eyes, glossy and dull, yet still violet.  
  
"R-Ryou?" Yugi choked out.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Yugi, how are you doing?" Ryou asked with recoil as he realized he asked the most obvious question.  
  
"Well, I feel like I have a bunch of wires in me." Yugi joked  
  
he, indeed, had wires in his body, two I.V.'s probed in each arm, tubes came out of his nostrils and mouth, and a respiration needle protruded from his throat. He had bandages on his head and a temporary cast on his wrist so he wouldn't try to move it. Nathan had damaged him badly. . .an obvious failed attempt to kill him.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry. I never meant. . ." his voice trailed off as the eyes of all three teen filled with warm, salty tears.  
  
"I know." Was Ryou's reply.  
  
Ryou stepped up to the bedside. His eyes met Yugi's, and Yugi turned away.  
  
"Look at me, Yugi. Please. I need to know something."  
  
Yugi looked at him, very reluctantly.  
  
"Was I ever one of the gang? Did you guys ever consider me as a friend?" Ryou asked, trying not to cry.  
  
"Not at first. We never didn't like you, but the rest of us had just been friends longer than with you. After you left we realized how much we needed you. . .missed you. At first, we didn't really miss you but. . .after a while. . ."  
  
suddenly realized that he had never been around just classmates, but friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Yes, I know this fic is based around a lot of friendshippy stuff. Yes, you can all kill me fore it. . .oh, and yes, this was a long chapter compared to most of the others. Please review! 


	18. And you Realize you already had friends ...

Ryou was on his way home when he passed Joey's house a young teenaged boy was in his yard sharpening a dagger in his driveway. . .the house was right next to Joey's.  
  
"Nathan?" Ryou asked him  
  
"Yeah, so? Who wantsta know?"  
  
"Me. you know Yugi?"  
  
"You mean that wimp I put in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, only I was thinking more along the lines of 'that-wimp-who-is-one-of- my-best-friends-and-you-put-in-the-hospital."  
  
"You friends with him?!" Nathan broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
Without thinking and enshrouded with anger, Ryou shoved him. Needless to say, Ryou was weak, and shoving Nathan was a big mistake. Nathan shoved him to the ground. Suddenly, Ryou was in a real fight. Not a fight with Bakura. A real one. The kind where he would have to fight back because his opponent wouldn't care whether he lived or not.  
  
"Oh, not so tough now, are we?"  
  
as soon as Ryou stood, the dagger Nathan was sharpening dug into his face with a quick slice. Ryou couldn't help but scream at the pain. Suddenly, Nathan was being held back by Bakura.  
  
"Run Ryou! Get home!" Bakura yelled as Nathan pulled away and turned to face him.  
  
"Yah! There's two of you!"  
  
Bakura limped into the house at about a quarter 'till seven. Ryou was on a chair, staring at the floor. He looked up slightly, just enough to get a glimpse of his Yami. He was covered in blood, both his own as well as Nathan's.  
  
"Are. . .you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess"  
  
"Never do that again."  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura."  
  
Bakura walked up to Ryou and looked at his cheek.  
  
"I thought you said you were okay." Bakura scowled  
  
"I'm fine, really. Nothing worse than what you do to me." Ryou suddenly wished he hadn't said that. He'd hurt bakura's feelings, and he knew it. It wasn't the same as when Bakura beat him. As hard as it was to believe, Bakura did it out of some sort of affection. He really cared about him. Even with situations like Ryou and Bakura, or Kiko and Namira, there was a certain Yami and hikari bond. An older sibling can torment, tease, and taunt younger siblings, but they still care about them. This kind of bond was similar, but even stronger.  
  
"Yeah, well make my food now. I'm hungry."  
  
"Why did you come to help?" Ryou asked, not really paying attention to bakura's question.  
  
"Who else could I beat up? And who would fix my dinner? You weren't home when I was hungry. There were two hints in there. Take them."  
  
Ryou did take the hints. He walked into the kitchen and fixed Bakura's favorite. Rare steak.  
  
Bakura ate in silence. He was in pain. Ryou realized that he'd been the cause of it. If only he hadn't shoved Nathan, Bakura wouldn't have been hurt.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Ryou asked  
  
"I'll be healed in a couple of days." Bakura stood to leave the room to go to bed.  
  
Ryou followed him with his eyes  
  
"G'night runt." Bakura bade, before leaving the room.  
  
"Good night." Ryou returned. 


	19. Life can be Easy

Ryou went back to school the following year, which was only a month away. Yugi was allowed to go back too, as long as he didn't overexert himself.  
  
The whole gang sat down on the grass to eat their lunch.  
  
"This weekend is my birthday. Everyone's coming, right?" karima asked, hopefully  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Yugi replied, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Everyone else nodded or said 'yes' except for Ryou.  
  
"Um. . .ryou, you are coming, right?"  
  
"Me?" Ryou questioned in surprise  
  
"Well, yeah. All of my friends are invited. I want all of you there."  
  
"I'll. . .I'll be there then."  
  
Suddenly, Bakura took over.  
  
"And I'll be there too. Just to add some. . .fun."  
  
everyone rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Nathan approached the group. Bakura glanced up at him.  
  
"Whoa, it's you, man. Look, I don't wanna fight. . .I. . .I was just. . ."  
  
Bakura shot a warning glance and Nathan slowly backed away. He still had scars from is fight with Bakura.  
  
Everyone turned to face Bakura as Nathan fled.  
  
"What?! He's annoying! Even for a human!"  
  
suddenly, the millennium Ring began to tug. There was an Item nearby. He returned control to his Hikari. Ryou felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.  
  
"Hey there, cutie. I'm looking for this sweet british boy. He ran away from Domino City a few months ago and I helped him out. The trouble, you see, is that I did a really stupid thing. Because I listened to my Yami, I may have lost the only guy I've ever loved, and I really miss him. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"  
  
"Kiko. . ." Ryou smiled warmly and stood to return Kiko's hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryou. I don't care what Namira says. I really do love you."  
  
"I. . I love you too, Kiko."  
  
The group stared in both confusion and happiness.  
  
"Uh. . ." Yugi began.  
  
"oh, this is Kiko. She's the girl I've been telling you so much about."  
  
"so Ryou, I never got to ask you before you left. . .why did you decide to come back? Were you mad at me for the job incident? Or when I. . .um. . .listened to Namira?"  
  
"No." Ryou simply answered. "My friends needed me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Aww. . .now wasn't that the sweetest thing?  
  
Bakura-No. it was stupid and annoying.  
  
Peggi-Shush! Well, there's only one more Chappie to go! Review please! 


	20. As Long as you've got your Friends

It had been two years now, since Ryou had run away. Kiko and Ryou were planning on going to college together and were already living together in Ryou's house, but their Yami's wouldn't allow them to get married. Bakura and Namira, although they denied it and constantly argued, cared about each other deep inside.  
  
Yugi and karima had wedding plans for the following spring. Isis had gone back to Egypt and Yami was hoping to go to a university.  
  
Tea and Joey were inseperable. Mai lived with Kaiba and Mokuba. Tristan and Miho were only friends now, and morgan was dating Tristan.  
  
The group, minus Isis, who was in Egypt, and mai who was turning to the side of Kaiba, were closer than ever. . .  
  
So, you're wondering what ever happened to Nathan?. . .  
  
"Please! Don't do it!" Nathan yelled in pain.  
  
"Mortals are so weak. . .and yet so much fun to torture." Bakura laughed evilly as he tried to decide which duel monster to bring into the mortal realm next. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-*big smile* So, did you like it?  
  
All-No.  
  
Peggi-Well fine then! *begins pouting* well, the thank-yous and stuff are in the next chapter, but other than that, this fic is finished!  
  
All-*jumping up and down while throwing up hats and confetti* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. ThankYou's and Stuff

Message from Chapter Titles~Life can be hard. But it can get harder, and then it gets harder. Until you run away. And you think you're happy. You make new friends, get a new place to live, and you get some money. But life's still not perfect, and there's things you're just discovering, and you wonder what your old 'friends' are doing. Plus, old memories can really hurt. And things begin to get hard again. Then you lose your new friends, and you begin to miss your old friends. And you discover ancient history. And you realize you already had friends before you ran away. Life can be easy. . .as long as you've got your friends.  
  
Peggi-Like it? Hope so. I'd like to give a shout out to Nathan. . . HI NATHAN! He wanted me to use him in this ficcy. . .so I did. Also, Karima let me use her name. . .at a price! She had to be with Yugi. And just 'cause I wanna say it. . .hi Mel-Ni-ki. . .i know you hate Yugioh but oh well, I'm mentioning you in this fic anyway.  
  
Tea-The message from the chapter titles was inspired during a friendship speech by Yugi.  
  
Peggi-So, ya thought Tea was bad about those speeches? Have you heard Yugi?! Anywayz, that was my version of a friendship rant. Anyway, I may do a bakura's POV thing from when he first met Namira. So if anyone wants to see that up, just request it in a review or e-mail.  
  
Bakura-PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba-What's up with you?  
  
Bakura-Don't you know that when Peggi is writing a fanfic about a particular person she is extra nice to them while she's writing it?  
  
Kaiba-But then why is she always nice to Marik and Pegsi and James and Tea and-  
  
Peggi-Cuz I like them. Now both of you go away.  
  
Kaiba and Bakura-*disappear into thin air*  
  
Peggi-Ahem, I'd like to thank sakuuya, Red-jewel, and Marik's 1 gal jen for the beautiful reviews! And also I'd like to thank anyone else who reviews after this. Well, this ficcy is officially COMPLETED! 


End file.
